


It's Only Me (Don't Forget)

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: In which Kageyama’s a professional volleyball player and him leaving for international matches and tournaments does not get any easier for you, his wife. Also known as “I’ve Been Listening to Way Too Much Dessa Lately”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152141805248/its-my-birthday-so-heres-a-thing) on October 22, 2016.
> 
> Well, this was a somewhat self-indulgent birthday fic for myself. I had three other ideas in mind that I was going to write for the occasion, but they became larger beasts than I could manage to finish before my birthday. I'm saving them for another time. Also, apparently self-indulgent is synonymous with self-insert nowadays, but I still made this a reader-insert. Sticking to what I know, I guess.
> 
> There had been very little requests for Kags (there still aren't a lot) so I wanted to balance out things on the blog.

All the other wives and girlfriends of the team said that this would get easier as time went on, that two weeks fly by in no time especially when you have kids. They’re right: two weeks on the whole isn’t long at all, but they always seem to feel empty. And you’re starting to wonder if they told you that just to make you feel better. Not to mention you don’t have any little ones running around the apartment to make the hours pass.

It was dark outside, of course. Even though the sun’s up earlier in the summer, it was early enough in the morning that the moon still hung in the sky. Kageyama’s flight was a red-eye, of course, as the last few had been, and each time without fail you rose with him to see him off. You stood in the doorway of your apartment, leaning one shoulder against the door frame. It was far from cold out, but you rubbed your hands along your arms as if to fight off some chill. Kageyama searched his bag one last time to make sure all his necessary documents were there: passport, boarding pass, the usual. He stifled a yawn and blinked, trying to fight off the fatigue.

“Have a safe flight. Text me when you land,” you said quietly as he zipped the bag at his shoulder closed.

“Yeah,” he replied with a slight rasp in his voice. He wrapped his slender fingers around the handle of his suitcase and leaned down to give you a quick peck on the lips. It reminded you so much of how your father would kiss your mother before he left on business trips and in an essence that was exactly what was happening now: Kageyama was leaving for a tournament which was business as usual for your volleyball star. The problem was your mother was used to your dad going on business, or at least she seemed to be used to it. You definitely weren’t when it came to your husband.

Just once you wished he’d ask you to come with him. Even though you knew he’d be busy the whole trip, it would be enough to watch him on the court and to sleep in the same bed at night. You wanted to see the world after all, and you wanted to see the world with him.

The wheels of his suitcase clacked and scratched loudly against the walkway as he made his way towards the stairs. He slowed his pace somewhat in hopes that it would mute the sound and not disturb the neighbors. You let out a deep sigh.

“Hey,” you called out. He stopped and turned around to face you. He hadn’t made it all that far before you spoke up. “Don’t…don’t forget about me, okay?”

The moment the words left your lips, you felt an instant pang of regret. It wasn’t your sentiment, but the way that you chose to express it that made you feel selfish. You could have just settled for a simple “I’ll miss you”. You reasoned that you were just tired and emotional and not thinking straight.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, but his face quickly changed to a look of confusion.

“I don’t think you realize how hard you make it for me to do that. Forget you, that is,” he responded with a slight grumble. He scrunched his eyebrows together and averted his blue eyes to the floor, a slight pout on his lips, and you could have sworn he was fifteen all over again. He turned again with his usual long stride, this time without hesitance even as his suitcase made a racket in his wake.

You watched him until his figure turned the corner before the stairs, the look on your face caught somewhere between a smile and complete concern.

“Idiot,” you muttered, unsure if you were talking about yourself or him. You let a singular, quiet, and almost hollow laugh before pushing yourself from off the door frame and heading back into your apartment. Work was in a few hours and you needed to sleep a little more before then. But you had a distinct feeling you were probably going to just lay in bed with your eyes shut, unable to quiet your mind until your alarm would go off and you’d have to start getting ready for the day.

The apartment felt so empty, even though it had always been just the two of you to begin with. The foyer seemed wider than usual, as did the short hallway to the bedroom. You were suddenly hyper aware of the slight click of the ceiling fan above as you closed the bedroom door behind you.

You let out another sigh. Number two and it had only been a few minutes; you half-heartedly joked that you should keep tally on how many times you would do that over the next two weeks. Shaking your head at your own pathetic thoughts, you crawled back into bed and shut your eyes.

It had only been a moment after you rested your head against the pillow. You heard the lock on the front door click and the slight jangle of keys. There was a small thud from the foyer and you sat up at the sound. The bedroom door opened gradually, light from the hallway slowly pouring into the room and you squinted as you stared into it. You didn’t need to see well to know that it was Kageyama.

“Tobio?” you asked gently.

“I forgot something,” Kageyama murmured. Even in the dark you could tell he was making the same face from before, the boyish one he always made when he was confused or embarrassed. At twenty-five he still held onto some of his old habits. “Sorry. I know you’re trying to sleep.”

He approached the edge of the bed. You threw the covers off and got up, resolved to help him out because the cab was waiting. What could it have been? Just after dinner last night you went over with him everything that he needed and had packed, double-checking and triple-checking it much to his annoyance. You switched the lamp next you on your night stand on.

“I could have sworn we covered everything,” you mused. You took a few steps towards him. “What did you forget?”

He cleared his throat, and turned his gaze away for a moment. There was a slight blush spread across his cheeks, and you cocked your head to the side at his unusual behavior.

“I forgot to, uh…do this,” he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours.

No, it wasn’t that quick peck from before. It was a gentle and warm kiss, the one that always surprised you coming from Kageyama because it had taken him so damn long to figure out how to kiss you like that. But like everything else he did, once he learned how to do something he enjoyed, it wasn’t long before he was the one of the best at it. It was almost instinctual that you wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers into his dark hair because, god, you didn’t want him to stop and you didn’t want to let him go.

But all good things inevitably come to an end.

He pulled away slowly, holding your gaze with his beautiful blue eyes half-lidded. You let out sigh number three before smiling. And then somehow you found yourself _laughing_ of all things, picturing in detail how this moment came to be. His romantic look shifted to that childish, confused look once more.

“Was it bad?” he mumbled. You shook your head, giggles dying down.

“No, I’m laughing because I know exactly how you ended up back here.” You lowered your hands from his hair to rest on his shoulders. “You stopped on one the landings in the stairwell for a moment, making that exact face you always make when you’re trying to work out a problem. You brought you thumb and your index finger to your chin”—you brought your own hand into that position to demonstrate—“and muttered to yourself something along the lines of, ‘Was I supposed to kiss her then? Is that something husbands do in these situations? Is that what she wanted me to do? I think I should have done that…’. And then you headed right back up those stairs to me.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened again and his gaze darted around nervously. “How did you—”

“Because I’m your _wife_ , Tobio,” you piped with a wide smile. “When it comes to volleyball you’re a master of making it difficult for your opponents to read you. But when it comes to me, you’ve always been a bit of an open book.”

You leaned in again and pressed your forehead against his. “Go. You have a flight to catch and the cab’s waiting.”

“I love you.”

It had been quite a long time since he said without some sort of embarrassment in his tone or in his expression. His voice was clear and his face completely serious. “So please don’t ever think that I’ll forget about you again.”

Sigh number four escaped your lips, this time with a tremble as tears rolled down your cheeks. You gave his shoulders a weak push and told him again to go or you’d throw your arms around him and refuse to let go so he wouldn’t be able to leave at all. Your hands fell to your side as his body pulled away from your touch. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to you one last time.

“Also, you’re coming with me next time. That’s a promise.”

Bringing the heel of you palm to your cheek to wipe away some of the tears, you nodded. “I’m holding you to it.”


End file.
